Virtual machine monitors are used to manage a virtual machine's (VM) guest physical memory and backing it with real host physical memory. One way to map a guest VM's memory to a host physical memory is called “extended page tables,” which is used to accelerate the translation from guest to host memory. Though the general guest physical address space layout (e.g., where pages in the memory space are mapped) is similar for each VM, for example, the lower n GB are random address memory (RAM) and the space at the top of guest physical memory is used for memory mapped input/output (IO), each VM uses its own extended page table tree because the individual guest physical to host physical mapping is different per VM. This approach can consume a fair amount of memory, which can be a costly resource (e.g., in embedded systems).